A Sandy Kiss
by Manya91
Summary: What really happened after leaving Las Vegas. AlicexClaire pairing. Dont like it? Dont read it.


It was after 4 when she woke up, sweating, by the dream she always had

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of these characters, all characters are owned by CapCom and Universal**

**A Sandy Kiss**

It was after 4 when she woke up, sweating, by the dream she always had. The same one, over and over, about Claire getting killed. Sometimes she would get torn apart by zombies. Sometimes she would get pecked to death by the crows. And sometimes, she had to kill her herself, because she turned into a zombie because she had 1 lousy scratch of 1 of those flesh eating monsters. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was still in the car, and Claire was still next to her driving the vehicle. 'Did you had another nightmare?' she asked concerned.

She didn't answer her. Claire just looked at her for a moment and turned back to the road. 'I don't care if you don't want to talk about it or not, but its not good to keep it all bundled up' she said, not taking her eyes of the road. 'I keep dreaming about you' she said slowly. That made Claire look at her 'didn't know I was that scary' she said sarcastically. Alice chuckled 'I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I keep seeing you die' There was a short silence. 'Oh' she looked like she was lost in thoughts.

'Its just a dream' she tried to comfort the woman next to her. 'It doesn't mean anything' Claire looked at her 'why do you dream that?' Alice looked down 'because I care about you' she said. Claire put her hand on the hand of Alice. 'I'm not going to die' she reassured her, still holding on to Alice's hand.

**Later that ****day**

When they got back from Vegas they had lost a lot of people. After they buried everyone, and Claire was done comforting the people that were the closest with them, she went into 1 of the rooms in the Motel. Trying to get over what exactly happened. She had never lost this many people in 1 hit before. She saw the zombies attacking Mikey again, saw herself shooting them, and seeing him lie there, motionless, mouth and eyes open in pain. She started to cry, for the first time since she lost anyone of her convoy. There came soft knock from the door.

'Claire, its me, Alice. Can I come in?' she asked softly. 'Sure' and the door opened soon after that. She looked at her and saw immediately that she had been crying and walked towards her, and sat next to her and put her arm on her shoulder. 'Why did they go after him? Why not after me instead?' she said tears still flowing over her cheeks. Alice didn't know what to say, she just hold her even more tight. 'I failed them. All of them' she said, her voice shaky. 'No, the corporation is guilty for all this, you're not. You are not responsible for everyone that passed away in your convoy. Umbrella is, they created the virus'

Claire looked up to her, all the pain and sorrow visible in her eyes. She put her head on Alice's chest. That made her calm down a little bit, feeling the steady heartbeat. There were footsteps outside the room, and a girl came in the door.

'Claire?' K-Mart called her, seeing that she had cried. 'Hey, are you okay?' she asked gently, kneeling in front of the 2 woman. She simply nodded. 'What did you want to know?' Alice asked her. 'When we were leaving to go to the helicopter' 'We'll go in a few minutes, ok? Just give us a sec' K-Mart nodded and put her hand on the shoulder of Claire, then walked out the door. Claire sat up and wiped the dust of her shirt 'why couldn't I save him?' she stood up and hit a vase that was standing there, sending it flying to a wall, where it smashed into little pieces. Alice stood up and walked to her, holding her hand. 'Lets just do this, and get the hell out of here' she said turning to face Alice and looking her in the eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers, gentle and soft. Alice was shocked, this was the first kiss that they had. They had acknowledged that they had feelings for each other, but they didn't shared a kiss, until now. Claire deepened the kiss, and let a little moan escape. Then she backed up a little for air, only to see that Alice still had her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at Claire 'wow' was the only thing she was able to say. 'Lets go get the chopper' she said and gave a quick peck on her lips, and turned around to exit the room leaving a stunned Alice behind.

Once they got to the chopper, Alice helped getting the children aboard and looked at Claire. She knew what she was about to say, and she didn't need to hear it. 'Don't get killed down there. I wont be able to handle that' she said softly standing close to Alice. She smiled and cupped her cheek 'don't worry, I'm planning on staying alive so I can be with you' she said softly. Claire quickly gave a kiss on her mouth trying to make it last forever. But Alice pushed her away after a god 15 seconds. 'You have to go now, I'll get there to, don't worry. I promise' Claire nodded and got in the chopper, activating the engine and got it off the ground. Alice watched them take off to Alaska, and knew that no matter what would happen, she would always have a reason to stay alive, and fight for all life.

--

**This is my 3rd fan fiction**** so please be easy one me, if you have any suggestions to make it better please let me know. Flames are welcome, 'cause I can always use those to make my stories better for next time.**


End file.
